ABC Gum
by Snape Goes Commando
Summary: Kagome needs her gum. Shes DESPERATE to get a piece...unfortunately for her InuYasha just ate her last piece...


Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha doesn't belong to me...no...no it doesn't...I know... It's a terrible shock isn't it? :O

(o.o) ABC Gum: A tale of a desperate Kagome

Gum...Gum...GUM!!!!!! Where did it GO?!

Kagome was searching...

...for her gum...

It was a lazy summer afternoon in the feudal era. The sun's never-ending rays made everything and everyone feel scorched at the barest touch of sunlight. It was the type of day when sweat poured off in gallons every time you moved you pinky finger...well...maybe that was an exaggeration...but you get the point. Its been said that the heat does strange things to a person...

Kagome's mouth felt ICKY. All of this heat just made the germs boil and slither in the mouth...and around her tounge...IT was DISGUSTING. TERRIBLE.

Kagome shuddered. She had to find it NOW.

If there was one thing Kagome hated the most, it was when she had bad breath. This is of course not counting worms. Evil worms. When her mouth felt like a oven it just irked her to no end...so...since her mouth felt THIS gross...she was being pushed to her limit...

Anyone for drastic measures?

Sighing, Kagome stopped filtering through the pockets of her yellow bag where she KNEW that she had put it last...sometimes she had the sneaking suspicion that her backpack was possessed. With one large grunt, Kagome turned over her HUGE yellow bag dumping it all over the heat wilted green grass.

Above her, InuYasha sat perched on a low branch. He was watching Sango and 'the lech' splash water at each other with Shippo, for they were at the river cooling off. Someone had to watch the tree line for threats, eh? Even InuYasha wouldn't think about traveling in this heat...but that of course didn't mean he'd let Kagome go home or anything. Of course not. That was out of the question. It was summer. She didn't have any school. Plus he had to watch her and make sure she didn't die of heat exhaustion of something like that...

As soon as the contents of Kagome's demon bag hit the ground, InuYasha began staring at her silently. Her raven colored hair was limp and stuck to her back and shoulders. Those blue-grey eyes had a hint of desperation in them that was easy to read it you knew where to look...

At Kagome's next outburst, InuYasha's eyes widened considerably...

"AUGH! Where is it DAMMIT!!?!"

Everyone else kept on playing around, totally oblivious to Kagome's strange behavior. InuYasha absentmindedly broke off a small branch off the limb he sat perched on. As if his hand had a mind of its own, the twig found itself stuck in his mouth where he began to chew lightly never taking his eyes off Kagome who was muttering curses. Kagome continued to shuffle through her 'rubbish'. It was a bad habit of his, chewing that is, that not many people could catch him doing. He only did it when he was frustrated or bored. And he was frustrated AND bored because the damn weather was hindering their progress on the quest for the jewel.

SNAP!

InuYasha had accidentally snapped the twig in half with his teeth. With a twisted face of disgust, he spit out the shattered wood and raked his sensitive tongue across his sleeve, which tasted even more terrible by the way. Before InuYasha could express his disgust of the tasting sense, he noticed someone was staring at him. Looking down at Kagome, she was paused mid shuffle staring at him with an expression of awe. WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE LOOKING AT?!?

"WHAT?!"

Kagome smiled a bit and shook her head a bit with a small blush before continuing her search with renewed vigor.

"Nothing..."

InuYasha growled a bit but let it go. It was too hot to do anything. That was the whole reason why Kagome was still here...she dubbed it too hot to argue and relented.

Still...his mouth tasted bad...and he had nothing to chew...Hey! Maybe Kagome had something...

Looking down at her mess of random objects, InuYasha spotted a little yellow package of something that had the letters 'J-u-i-c-y-f-r-u-i-t' on it. Curiously, InuYasha dropped from his tree to it. Kagome didn't even look up as she was shaking out all of her textbook pages...

Picking it up, he held it between his claws examining it with twin golden eyes. A furry white ear twitched curiously. Oh yeah! This is that stuff that he saw Kagome chewing all the time...she wouldn't mind if...?

InuYasha peered over to where Kagome was beating her head on the tree trunk where he was previously sitting. Nah, she wouldn't mind...now....how did she eat this stuff again...?

Pulling the gum out of the silver wrapping, InuYasha popped it in his mouth just at Kagome turned around to ask InuYasha if he saw her gum anywhere. With something akin to horror, Kagome watched as InuYasha began to chew. Suddenly, something snapped and Kagome let out the one word that InuYasha dreads in a sad sort of whimper...

"Sit."

THUD!

"What the fuck?!! Holy hell Kagome, WHAT was the fucking POINT of that?!"

Crawling over to InuYasha, Kagome picked up the empty carton of gum. Tears of frustration leaked from the corner of her eyes. InuYasha watched wide eyes from his position on the ground as she cradled the empty carton to her longingly.

A light bulb flashed over his head.

"Wait...don't tell me I just ate the last piece of whatever the hell you were looking for..."

"Alright, FINE! I WONT tell you! But r-remember! It doesn't make it any less true, InuYasha!"

Slumping in defreat, Kagome balled her hands into fists and pressed them to her mouth as a few more tears fell down her cheeks. Her storm blue eyes were large and resembled pools of water that reflect the stormy skies in April. Gulping, InuYasha lifted himself off the ground ready to say something. He looked a pathetic sight. His furry white ears where plastered to his head in panic. There was a smudge of dirt on his left cheek and random leaves were sticking in his hair. Those golden eyes of his looked a tad bit worried. Whether it was for her or for his own safety Kagome couldn't tell. But when he opened his mouth, Kagome got a glimpse of the gum and all thoughts seemed to stop before whirling in a different direction totally.

Slowly, Kagome lowered her fists before smirking evilly. InuYasha snapped his mouth shut and opted to stare at her warily.

Didn't I mention how desperate Kagome was?

With a yell-

"FIVE MINUTE RULE!"

-Kagome pounced on InuYasha, pressing her soft pink lips onto his. InuYasha's eyes resembled saucers and he instinctively open his mouth with a gasp from pure shock. Kagome wasted no time and swept her tongue into his mouth, effectively stealing the gum. InuYasha choked.

Kagome sat up from her position on InuYasha, but remained on top of him, still straddling his hips. InuYasha was red as is haori with a slightly glazed far off look in his eye as he stared up at Kagome with wonder. His hair seemed to be a bit more frizzled than before. He was stark still and seemed frozen. Shock, I suppose. Kagome touched her fingers to her lips for a moment before coming to a conclusion:

"Hey! It still tastes like you InuYasha!"

InuYasha had begun to recover but her statement sent him back to that shocking redness. He crossed his arm with a humph since they were itching to grab her and reenact that little kiss...minus gum snatching....and a whole helluva lot longer...

* * *

Sango and Miroku stood in mid water splash position watching the couple, glad that Shippo was trying to catch a fish and couldn't witness this...display...

"D-did she just...?"

"...Kiss him? Yes, I think so Lady Sango...I think so..."

* * *

InuYasha glared up at Kagome where she was chewing happily, glad that it the gum was FINALLY freshening her mouth. Looking down at InuYasha she blushed a little before a light bulb appeared over her head.

"Oh! I'm sorry...do you want it back?"

TT InuYasha's face.

"No. Keep it."

"Okay! Cuz I really wasn't gonna give it back. You have no idea how long I was searching for this gum. NOTHING was going to to stop me from getting it. Not even you InuYasha..."

"Kagome?"

"Yes InuYasha?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure! Shoot away!"

He sweatdropped.

"Ah...right. What's that in your pocket?"

A clawed finger pointed to the large rectangular bulge in Kagome skirt pocket. Slender fingers reached in to reveal its contents to both.

Both turned up to stare at the other simultaneously...

It was a new carton of gum.

Authors note: XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lmao. Okay. xD! The end just tickles me to death. xD!!! You're all probably staring at this like: Oo Wtf?

...you have every right too...

XD!!!!!

Review and tell me what a freak I am please. xD!!!


End file.
